


Melting The Ice

by lilsmartass, ramsay_baggins



Series: On Ice [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramsay_baggins/pseuds/ramsay_baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony asks to chat to Peggy after his revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting The Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsmartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/gifts).



> ramsay_baggins' part

Tony paced around his room as the phone rang, before a wonderful English accent answered the phone.  
“Aunty Peggy? Let's go out for coffee.”

Tony sat at the table with Peggy, hands clasped around his steaming coffee mug. He wasn't sure how to ask her, so as her inquiring look drew out he felt himself getting redder and redder. As she raised an eyebrow he finally managed to say non-chalantly, “So, Dad and Steve were, er, fondue friends?”  
Peggy looked at him strangely before smiling, “Yeah, we all were!”  
Tony tried to mask the glazed look that came over his eyes.  
Peggy seemed to settle into a story, “I mean, it was a good way to pass the time with friends. We all used to get together at least once a week for fondue, depending on deployments. Once, we were stuck in one of the Tube stations in London during the Blitz, and it was crowded and hot and depressing, so Howard suggested we raise spirits and set the whole thing up. It was great! Everyone was enjoying themselves, and seemed quite impressed to be having a fondue night with war heroes like Steve and Bucky, and inventors like Howard! I mean, it really was a fantastic night. Singing, dancing, spirits through the roof. One of my best memories from the war.”  
Tony stared straight ahead, not really processing what Peggy had told him. He wasn't upset about the fact his Dad and Steve were lovers, but a giant... party... in a subway station full of strangers? Not even _he'd_ managed that.  
Peggy tilted her head and looked at him. “Are you ok, Tony?”  
Tony came back with a start, “Yeah, it's just... I guess I didn't imagine World War Two was so... liberal about that kind of thing.”  
Peggy's eyebrows drew together in confusion, “Eating melted cheese is liberal?”  
Tony gave her a sideways glance, “You know what I mean.”  
“I'm afraid I don't, Tony.”  
Tony looked at her slightly pained, “We played truth or dare. Steve said that he and dad were... fondue buddies.”  
Peggy stared at him for a moment before laughing, “Oh Tony. It's an in joke! Did you really think...?”  
Tony's brain tried to understand what she meant.  
“Steve thought Howard and I were a couple because we went for fondue, but he didn't understand what fondue _was_.”  
“Sooo... they weren't...?” Tony made a suggestive gesture.  
Peggy looked at him like he was six years old again, “No Tony, you don't have to worry about that.” She raised an eyebrow knowingly.  
Tony spent another second processing everything before laughing, “I am going to kill Steve!”


End file.
